


Coconut Flavour

by Naililian



Series: Christmas Chocolate Box [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, gh so fluff...
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naililian/pseuds/Naililian
Summary: Nessuno dovrebbe essere solo a Natale
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: Christmas Chocolate Box [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072037
Kudos: 11





	Coconut Flavour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricciosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricciosa/gifts).



> Secondo "regalo" di Natale per @capricciosa, a cui si deve anche, indirettamente, l'idea dell'intera miniserie. Si tratta decisamente di una delle mie coppie preferite al momento anche se questo è il mio primo esperimento con loro. Ma non è escluso che ci torni su in futuro...

_Coconut Flavour_

-Credete che alla mamma piacerà il profumo che le abbiamo comprato?  
- _Arthur_ , la mamma usa lo stesso profumo da vent'anni...perchè dovrebbe smettere di piacerle proprio questo Natale?  
-Magari proprio perché sono vent'anni che usa lo stesso profumo!  
-Charles!- sfiatò Lorenzo, mentre i due più giovani ridacchiavano.- Ho capito che tu volevi prenderle "Sì" di Armani, ma sai come la penso.  
-Non si regalano profumi che si sia sicuri possano essere apprezzati.- recitarono in coro Charles ed Arthur.  
Lorenzo annuì.   
Si fermarono tutti e tre all'angolo della strada, il maggiore portava le buste di quel pomeriggio di shopping natalizio, il più piccolo aveva il naso rosso per il freddo e Charles sorrideva, guardando Arthur, le mani nelle tasche del cappotto. Lorenzo si sporse per sistemare meglio il cappellino di lana che copriva la testa bionda del più giovane e assicurarsi che le orecchie non fuggisero al calore rassicurante dell'indumento e Charles pensò che suo fratello era sempre terribilmente preso dal ruolo di sostituto paterno.   
Gli faceva piacere essere riuscito ad organizzare perchè tutti loro si fermassero a casa sua per le feste di Natale. Era un po' che non riuscivano a trovarsi e per lui era stato un anno davvero difficile, con tutti i problemi della Ferrari e Seb che se n'era andato. Stare in famiglia era l'unica cosa di cui sentisse davvero l'esigenza.  
-Ok, adesso io ed Arthur dobbiamo andare a recuperare il tuo regalo di Natale, Charl.- annunciò Lorenzo e Arthur sorrise, eccitatissimo – Quindi, ci salutiamo e ci rivediamo a casa.  
Charles annuì semplicemente. Si scambiò un rapido bacio sulla guancia con il più piccolo e, poi, attraversò la strada per lasciare ai fratelli la privacy di cui necessitavano. Allungò il passo verso casa, dove sapeva che sua madre lo stava aspettando, e sorridendo passò vicino ad un negozio di fiori, decidendo improvvisamente di fermarsi per prenderle un pensierino. Quando uscì, seminascosto dall'enorme stella di natale che aveva acquistato, per poco non si scontrò con la persona che stava passando sul marciapiede. Si fermò appena in tempo, chiedendo scusa e venendo ripagato dal sorriso benevolo della vecchietta che stava per diventare la sua "vittima"; lei gli disse di non preoccuparsi, esclamò che quei fiori erano bellissimi e la sua ragazza era davvero fortunata e poi gli augurò Buon Natale. Charles ricambiò l'augurio senza correggerla sul destinatario della pianta.   
Quando si voltò per riprendere la strada verso casa, intravide una figura imbacuccata in un giubbotto blu che aveva qualcosa di incredibilmente familiare. Si fermò, cercando di riconoscere il profilo del ragazzo che aspettava che scattasse il semaforo pedonale per attraversare, ma fu solo quando lo vide scostare il cappello per spingerlo di più sulla nuca, che riuscì a vedere di chi si trattasse.  
...strano. Era sicuro che Daniel gli avesse detto che Max sarebbe partito per le vacanze di Natale. Chissà cosa ci faceva ancora a Monaco il giorno prima della Vigilia? E soprattutto, chissà perchè sfoggiava quell'espressione dimessa? Charles pensò che aveva l'aria di uno che non dormisse da parecchie notti; gli dispiacque, anche se lui e Max erano tutt'altro che amici, nessuno avrebbe dovuto avere una simile espressione in quel periodo dell'anno! Si chiese se fosse il caso di alzare il braccio e salutare, per farsi notare e riconoscere a sua volta. Magari Max avrebbe accettato di scambiare due chiacchiere e Charles sarebbe riuscito a farsi dire cosa non andava.   
Ma poi il semaforo scattò, il flusso dei pedoni gli coprì la visuale e, quando la strada fu di nuovo libera, l'altro pilota era sparito e Charles era nuovamente da solo con la propria stella di natale.

Non ci pensò per il resto della giornata. Arthur e Lorenzo rientrarono a casa nel pomeriggio, carichi di un numero doppio di pacchetti rispetto a quello con cui si erano lasciati quella mattina. Charles aveva appena finito di sistemare i loro regali sotto l'albero, ancora da finire di addobbare, per cui lasciò spazio ai due fratelli e raggiunse le madre in cucina.   
-Mamy, io devo fare un salto da Daniel.- la informò, avvicinandosi mentre lei infornava una seconda teglia di biscotti di pan di zenzero. Charles si chiese distrattamente se qualcuno di loro avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di dirle che non piaceva a nessun il pan di zenzero. Non davvero.- Non dovrei metterci molto.  
-Ma Dan non è in Australia?- chiese lei, sorpresa.  
-Sì. Infatti, devo andare a dare da mangiare ai suoi pesci.- spiegò il ragazzo, mentre recuperava le chiavi di casa e il cellulare che aveva lasciato sul tavolo in cucina - Adele, la signora che si occupa della casa, manca fino a Febbraio.  
-Poteva farlo Max.- osservò ancora sua madre, ma ricambiò il bacio sulla guancia che lui le schioccò prima di dirigersi alla porta.  
-Max...è in vacanza.- considerò Charles, sorpreso nuovamente al ricordo della persona incrociata quel mattino.  
Casa di Daniel non era molto lontano. Charles ci si diresse a piedi, affrontando a testa bassa la piccola folla che riempiva le strade di Monaco in cerca degli ultimi acquisti. Il portiere all'ingresso lo conosceva e lo salutò, aprendogli senza aspettare che Charles suonasse. Lui recuperò dalla tasca le chiavi dell'appartamento dell'altro e salì in ascensore e fino all'attico di Daniel. Quando entrò, accese tutte le luci dell'ingresso e della zona giorno, cercando il proprio telefono per chiamare l'amico dall'altra parte del globo.  
-Charlie!  
-Dan. Sono da te.- salutò spiccio Charles, entrando in cucina per cercare il mangime per i costosi pesci tropicali di Daniel.- Dove trovo quella robaccia puzzolente?  
-La robaccia puzzolente è il miglior mangine che ci sia in circolazione per i Clarion Angelfish, Charlie Brown.- replicò l'australiano con aria saccente.  
-Che sarebbero?- chiese Charles, mentre, trovato il cibo per i pesci in un'anta dei mobili della cucina, si dirigeva verso il grande acquario in soggiorno.  
-Quei cosi gialli dentro la vasca.- precisò semplicemente Daniel.   
Charles seguì le sue indicazioni punto per punto, avviando il processo di pulitura automatico della vasca, verificando la temperatura dell'acqua e, infine, nutrendo adeguatamente i colorati animaletti dell'acquario. Mentre metteva via il misurino del mangime, il ferrarista alzò gli occhi sulla grande vetrata che portava al terrazzo di Daniel.  
-...Dan?- chiamò perplesso, avvicinandosi cautamente ai vetri e aguzzando la vista per assicurarsi di non essersi sbagliato. Ma no, era proprio come pensava!- Tu hai idea di quando Max dovesse partire per le vacanze?- chiese.  
-Ah, non lo so.- commentò il pilota più anziano.- Suo padre è arrivato il giorno prima che io partissi, quindi immagino che anche Max stesse per farlo. Ma perché me lo chiedi?  
Charles non rispose. Aprì la portafinestra e uscì in terrazzo, sporgendosi dalla balaustra finché non ebbe la chiara visione del soggiorno dell'appartamento posto al piano immediatamente inferiore, sul lato opposto del condominio ad "U" in cui Daniel abitava.   
-Perchè è ancora qui.- spiegò solo a quel punto, osservando perplesso il coetaneo della Red Bull che, in pigiama, cenava davanti alla televisione seduto nel proprio soggiorno.  
-Cosa?!- sbottò Daniel, preoccupato.- Come sarebbe a dire che è ancora lì?  
-Sì. E non è tutto,- continuò Charles – hai detto che suo padre era già qui, ma lui è da solo.  
Daniel sfiatò una bestemmia piuttosto colorita, poi sospirò: Quella testa di cazzo deve averne fatta una delle sue.- borbottò. Charles si chiese se stesse parlando di Max, ma quando l'australiano tornò a rivolgerglisi, fu chiaro che non ce l'aveva con lui.- Se avessi saputo che doveva finire così, mi sarei portato via Max.  
-Magari suo padre ha avuto qualche contrattempo o lui pensa di raggiungerlo più tardi.- provò a suggerire Charles, conciliante.  
-Charlie!- sbuffò Daniel in tono ironico.- Domani è la fottuta Vigilia di Natale!  
Charles annuì, anche se lui non poteva vederlo. Mentre fissava Max attraverso il vetro del suo appartamento, pensò nuovamente che nessuno avrebbe dovuto avere un'aria tanto triste a Natale.   
Non era un pensiero logico...lui e Max a stento si parlavano in virtù di una conoscenza superficiale che durava da anni. Ma Charles era il tipo di persona che finiva sempre per prendere a cuore tutti, per cui si ritrovò a parlare molto prima di averci pensato davvero: Se vuoi, vado da lui e cerco di capire che succede.  
Daniel sembrò felice che lo avesse proposto: Lo faresti sul serio? Grazie, Charlie!- esclamò vivacemente e molto più sollevato.- Fammi sapere appena puoi.  
Charles gli assicurò che lo avrebbe aggiornato, sperava, nel giro di un paio di ore. Poi riattaccò la telefonata.   
Ora gli serviva un piano per evitare che Max si limitasse a sbattergli la porta sul naso. O a non aprirgli affatto!  
Mentre si guardava attorno, vide che in uno dei vasi di piante ornamentali sistemati sul terrazzo c'erano alcuni ciottoli colorati. Ne raccolse un paio, prese la mira con il primo e lo lanciò attraverso lo spazio che separava il terrazzo dal balcone dell'appartamento di Max. Il ciottolo colpì la finestra con un suono secco e poi rotolò sul balcone.  
Charles aspettò.   
All'interno dell'appartamento, Max ruotò la testa e si guardò attorno.  
Charles prese nuovamente la mira con il secondo ciottolo e lo mandò, immancabilmente, a raggiungere il primo. Il suo sforzo fu ripagato dall'immediata attenzione del coetano, che sollevò di scatto la testa e, guardando attraverso la vetrata, intravide una figura ritta sul terrazzo dell'ex compagno di team. Charles sorrise e si sbracciò, sperando che Max capisse.  
L'olandese mise da parte il piatto con la cena, sistemandolo in bilico sul divano, e attraversò lo spazio fino al balcone, aprendolo ed uscendo a piedi nudi all'esterno. Quando si fu avvicinato anche lui al parapetto, Charles lo salutò a gran voce.  
-Ohi, Max!  
-... _Leclerc_?!- sbottò lui stupito.- Che accidenti ci fai a casa di Daniel?!- lo aggredì subito dopo.  
Charles non si fece intimidire, si strinse nelle spalle: Mi ha chiesto di venire a dare da mangiare ai pesci.- rispose.- Tu?  
Max esitò: Cenavo.- replicò poi, asciutto.- Poi, _qualcuno_ ha pensato di cercare di rompermi una finestra.  
Charles ridacchiò, grattandosi la testa imbarazzato: Scusa.- sbuffò semplicemente.  
Max fece segno che non importava e Charles ne fu sinceramente stupito. Era sicuro che, in qualsiasi altra situazione, l'olandese avrebbe fatto una questione infinita e preteso che si scusasse in ogni lingua che conosceva, ma solo per poter poi ritirare fuori l'episodio in qualunque occasione. Quell'arrendevolezza non era proprio da Max.  
Così, provò ad insistere ulteriormente.  
-Posso venire lì?- chiese, indicando l'appartamento dell'altro.  
Max si voltò, quasi si aspettasse che qualcuno fosse già nel suo soggiorno. Non sembrava troppo convinto, ma Cahrles non si arrese.   
-...parlare attraverso il cortile condominiale non sembra una grande idea per i vostri rapporti di vicinato.- osservò.  
Attese che l'altro gli obiettasse che non aveva alcuna intenzione di parlare con lui, ma non successe.  
Max fece spallucce: Vieni.- concesse soltanto, prima di rientrare nell'appartamento senza aggiungere altro.  
Charles si affrettò a tornare dentro anche lui.

Quando Max raggiunse la porta e guardò attraverso lo spioncino, tutto quello che vide fu un'enorme "D" nera su sfondo bianco. Allungò una mano, fece scattare la serratura e aprì la porta ad un sorridente Charles, che gli mostrò orgoglioso la bottiglia di vodka rubata a casa di Daniel.  
Max scoppiò a ridere.  
-Sai che quella roba l'ho regalata io a Daniel, vero?- gli fece notare.  
Charles era talmente contento che il suo primo approccio avesse sortito l'insperato effetto di strappare all'altro una risata, che quasi non fece caso all'implicito rimprovero.  
-Beh, non è che possa trovare molti negozi di liquori aperti a quest'ora.- osservò, comunque, introducendosi nell'appartamento quando Max si fece da parte.- E, in ogni caso, sono certo che Dan non se ne avrà a male. Poi ricordavo che la vodka è la tua preferita.  
Max lo fissò sorpreso e Charles si chiese cosa avesse detto di male, ma poi l'espressione dell'olandese si ammorbidì e lui gli fece strada fino al soggiorno. Quando entrarono, Max spense la televisione, poi indicò la porta della cucina e chiese a Charles se gli dispiaceva se stavano lì, invece che in salotto.  
-No, figurati! Anzi...preferisco.- annuì lui, ritenendo che un ambiente più familiare avrebbe reso anche più semplice la sua piccola "indagine spionistica".  
Max lo invitò ad accomodarsi su uno degli sgabelli dell'isola e si affaccendò vicino agli sportelli della cucina finché non ebbe individuato quello che cercava. Quando lo raggiunse a sedere, sistemandosi dal posto opposto al suo, Charles lo vide portare con sè due bicchieri di vetro e un contenitore pieno di ghiaccio.  
-Col freddo che fa?!- sbuffò il monegasco, rabbrividendo al pensiero di dover bere qualcosa di ghiacciato.  
Max rise della sua espressione: Io capisco che, essendo tu un bravo bambino, probabilmente in vita tua hai assaggiato solo vodka alla fragola, ma questa si beve decentemente.- lo rintuzzò, riempiendo i bicchieri di ghiaccio, prima di versare da bere ad entrambi.  
Quando sollevò il vetro, Charles fece altrettanto e i loro sguardi si trovarono agganciati per la prima volta da un sacco di tempo, trasformando subito quella situazione in un momento di disagio per entrambi.   
Charles fu il primo a romperlo, accennando un sorriso che sperò credibile e chiedendo semplicemente: A cosa brindiamo?  
Max ci pensò su, poi fece cocciare leggermente l'orlo dei due bicchieri e commentò: Alla fine della stagione?  
Charles annuì: Alla fine della stagione.- concordò.  
Mandarono entrambi giù il liquore in un sorso solo. Charles sentì la gola e gli occhi bruciare, ma si sforzò di non tossire, guardando poi Max riempire il secondo giro senza battere ciglio per il primo. Ok, forse questa non era stata una buonissima idea...  
-Che ci fai qui?- chiese l'olandese, spingendo nuovamente verso di lui il bicchiere e svuotando, poi, il proprio, ancora in un solo colpo.  
Charles pensò che doveva concentrarsi e arrivare al suo obiettivo, per cui, invece di bere a sua volta o di rispondere, allargò il sorriso e ritorse allegramente: Dimmelo tu! Daniel mi aveva detto che non ci saresti stato per tutte le vacanze, per questo mi aveva chiesto di badare ai pesci.- spiegò, sperando di non suonare troppo invasivo.  
-Cambio di programma.- scorciò Max, evidentemente sulla difensiva.- Se vuoi, posso pensarci io alle bestiacce, da adesso in poi.- si offrì, gentilmente.- Ormai sono un esperto.  
-Oh, quindi tu sai che cos'è un Clarion Angelfish.  
-Sono i cosi gialli.- confermò Max, mostrando il suo stesso entusiasmo all'idea di avere dei pesci come animali domestici.  
Charles rise: Sì, l'ho scoperto mezz'ora fa.- replicò divertito. E quando tornò a guardarlo, vide che anche Max sorrideva.- Quali erano i piani originali?- indagò ancora, con un sorriso dolce.- Insomma, spero non comprendessero il starsene da soli a Monaco, a mangiare davanti alla televisione...  
Forse aveva esagerato, perchè Max s'irrigidì bruscamente. Non gli rispose e, invece, si versò nuovamente da bere. Questa volta, quando mandò giù la vodka, Charles decise di tenergli compagnia solo per evitare che l'altro intuisse troppo facilmente il suo reale scopo di quella sera. Max fu rapido a riempire entrambi i bicchieri appena posati sul ripiano.  
-Nulla di che.- rispose evasivo, a quel punto.  
-Davvero? Perchè Daniel mi diceva che tuo padre è arrivato qualche giorno fa e...  
Max lo fulminò con lo sguardo. Charles tacque immediatamente, poi sollevò il bicchiere e ci si nascose dentro. Questa volta, quando finì la vodka, sentì la testa galleggiare leggermente.  
-Io passerò le ferie a Monaco, invece. La mia famiglia ha accettato di venire a casa mia per le vacanze.- annunciò, sperando che fosse sufficiente a distrarre il coetaneo dalle domande serrate di prima. Max assottigliò lo sguardo e non commentò, ma Charles ebbe l'impressione che qualcosa, in quello che diceva, fosse particolarmente fastidioso per lui. Forse aveva trovato un modo per aggirare le sue difese...- Arthur mi ha stordito a furia di raccontarmi cosa fanno in FDA!- esclamò, divertito.  
-Beh, è la sua occasione di parlare al fratello ricco e famoso dei propri progressi.- considerò Max, con una certa asprezza.- Tua madre come vive il fatto che siate tutti e due dei piloti?  
-Non benissimo.- confessò Charles, con un mezzo sorriso sghembo.- Credo abbia paura. Soprattutto...sai, dopo quello che è successo a Spa l'anno scorso.- soffiò in tono progressivamente più fievole.   
Max gli riempì di nuovo il bicchiere, Charles alzò gli occhi e incontrò un sorriso flebile e triste analogo al suo.  
-Ad Anthoine?- offrì questa volta, urtando i vetri.  
Charles non riuscì a fare altro che annuire. Seguì Max mandando giù tutto d'un fiato il liquore e poi sospirò: Mi sa che avremmo dovuto pensare a qualcosa per accompagnare l'alcol.- considerò, massaggiandosi appena gli occhi.  
Max riempì un'altra volta e, poi, scoccò un'occhiata al di sopra della propria spalla: Temo che l'unica cosa, che ho in casa, simile ad uno stuzzichino sia una stecca di cioccolato al cocco.- annunciò.  
-Oh! Adoro il cioccolato al cocco!- sbottò Charles.  
Max ghignò: Peccato, Leclerc! Perchè non intendo offrirtelo.- ritorse cattivo. Ed ignorò a bella posta lo sguardo da cucciolo che l'altro gli rivolse.- Avrei dovuto passare le vacanze con mio padre, ma ha avuto un contrattempo.- spiegò, poi, senza guardarlo negli occhi.  
Charles seppe che gli stava mentendo nell'attimo stesso in cui smise di ricambiare il suo sguardo, ma fece finta di niente. Invece, fu il suo turno di proporre un brindisi, urtò il bicchiere di Max e cercò qualcosa di divertente da dire: Al ritiro di Lewis?- propose ridacchiando.  
Max scoppiò a ridere a sua volta e, dall'intensità di quella risata, Charles intuì che anche lui cominciava a risentire degli effetti della vodka. Sorrise, apprezzando che l'altro avesse accettato lo scherzo e stesse nuovamente svuotando il bicchiere con lui.  
-Credi davvero che non firmerà?- considerò l'olandese, asciugandosi con il pollice una lacrimuccia dispettosa all'angolo dell'occhio mentre cercava di ricomporsi.  
-Mah!- sbottò Charles, stringendosi nelle spalle.- Se pure non corresse l'anno prossimo, non avrebbe granché da dimostrare, no?  
-Bah, quella dannata macchina!- ritorse Max, aspramente, all'indirizzo di una immaginaria monoposto Mercedes.   
Prese il bicchiere che Charles ancora reggeva tra le mani e il proprio, vuotò entrambi dai cubetti di ghiaccio semi sciolti, e poi ne mise di nuovi prima di versare un ultimo giro. Non si risedette, ma, reggendo entrambi i bicchieri, fece cenno a Charles di seguirlo.  
Due minuti più tardi erano semisdraiati sul divano, la vodka – ormai quasi terminata – era stata sostiuita da una bottiglia di gin che sostava aperta sul pavimento, tra le loro gambe, e Max si era portato avanti di due giri rispetto a Charles, che lo aveva lasciato fare volentieri.  
Gli occhi dell'olandese erano lucidi per la sbronza. Charles, che sentiva la testa fluttuare, pensò che probabilmente era messo appena più decentemente di lui, ma sicuramente avrebbe fatto fatica a tornare a casa propria quella notte. Inoltre, doveva ancora scoprire cosa fosse successo e avvisare Daniel. Missione che diventava sempre più difficile ad ogni bicchiere che ingoiava!  
-Credo che l'anno prossimo sarà uno schifo.- esordì Charles, ad un certo punto e senza nessun preambolo, occupando con quell'affermazione brusca un silenzio che stava diventando fastidioso- Sarà strano non avere Seb con me.  
-Io ci sono passato con Daniel.- borbottò Max, storditamente.- Dopo un po' ci fai l'abitudine, ma il problema è che smetti di fidarti.  
-Che intendi?  
Max fece spallucce e lo guardò di traverso, mentre lasciava cadere il viso contro la mano, il gomito incastrato alla spalliera del divano per non cadere: Non lo so...all'inizio è come se avessi trovato un amico e poi ti rendi conto che, invece, non siete niente e nessuno potrà mai essere tuo amico per davvero.- cercò di spiegarsi in modo molto lineare e altrettanto infantile.  
Charles era perplesso. Non era sicuro di quanto Max intendesse, così si fermò a rifletterci su un attimo prima di replicare: Non penso che con Carlos avrò problemi.  
-No, certo che no.- annuì Max.- Carlos è un bravo pilota e una brava persona, ma Seb rimarrà sempre il tuo compagno di squadra che se n'è andato.- chiarì.  
E stavolta Charles capì e annuì, abbassando tristemente lo sguardo sul proprio bicchiere. Mandò giù il gin e allungò il braccio per farselo riempire di nuovo.  
Max rise, sporgendosi a prendere la bottiglia per accontentarlo, poi si rimise comodo e fissò Charles con uno sguardo che l'altro non capì.  
-Mio padre non ha avuto nessun contrattempo.- ammise quietamente.- Io e lui dovevamo partire ieri, poi abbiamo litigato e lui se n'è andato.  
-Ti ha lasciato da solo?!- recepì Charles, i cui pensieri cominciavano ad essere forse un po' troppo offuscati. Fu per questo che non riuscì ad evitarsi di commentare ulteriormente il comportamento di Jos Verstappen- Che bastardo!- Fortunatamente, Max si lasciò scappare un sorriso storto e amaro, ma non si arrabbiò.- Perchè non hai raggiunto tua madre e tua sorella?- chiese Charles, semplicemente.  
-Non ho voglia di inasprire ancora di più il rapporto con papà.- confessò Max, spiccio. Sentirlo chiamare Jos a quel modo fece impressione a Charles, Max parlava sempre e solo di "suo padre", mai di un "papà". Per la prima volta, gli sembrò che l'altro mostrasse un po' di autentica fragilità, sebbene la sua decisione rimarcasse comunque un atteggiamento molto più maturo della loro età- Loro due fanno davvero fatica a parlargli e, se gli dicessi cosa ha fatto, probabilmente mia madre prenderebbe il telefono solo per riempirlo d'insulti.  
Charles si ritrovò a concordare con lui, assentendo silenziosamente.  
-Come mai avete litigato?  
Max non rispose. Fissò Charles con uno sguardo così intenso che l'altro si sentì immediatamente a disagio e trovò conforto, nuovamente, nel bicchiere. Mandò ancora una volta giù il liquido tutto in un colpo, sentendo la gola bruciare come fuoco, e si maledisse per essersi cacciato in quella situazione. Quando tornò a voltarsi, Max lo stava ancora studiando in silenzio.  
-Lui non condivide alcune mie scelte di vita.- disse a mezza voce. Il suo tono era talmente piatto che a Charles sembrò che stesse recitando una poesia imparata a memoria. Non lo interruppe, ma aspettò per capire se avrebbe detto qualcos'altro. Max vuotò il bicchiere, si tirò a sedere e lo riempì ancora. Poi rimase lì, le braccia sulle ginocchia e lo sguardo a terra.- Pensa che potrebbero distruggere la mia carriera.  
-Per tuo padre qualsiasi cosa potrebbe distruggere la tua carriera!- ritorse Charles, con una risatina nervosa.- Io non gli darei troppa attenzione.  
-Sì, ma nel nostro ambiente, effettivamente, dichiararsi gay potrebbe non essere la scelta migliore del mondo.- ritorse Max asciutto.  
Charles, che aveva appena accostato il bicchiere alle labbra, per poco non soffocò con il gin. Prese fiato, spalancò gli occhi e guardò Max, che ancora non gli ricambiava lo sguardo, come se fosse la prima volta in vita sua che se lo trovava davanti.  
-Avete litigato perchè gli hai confessato di essere gay?- ripeté per esserne certo.  
Max annuì: Sì, e perchè gli ho detto che sono stufo di mentire al riguardo.  
-...oh.  
Il pilota Red Bull sollevò, finalmente, gli occhi nei suoi: Sei scandalizzato?- chiese con un mezzo sorriso.  
Charles scosse la testa, lentamente: No...cioè, non me lo aspettavo.- ammise quieto.- Hai sempre avuto delle ragazze fantastiche!- osservò, divertito. Max sorrise e non replicò.- Comunque, vabbè...non è che io sia esattamente etero.- aggiunse poi, storcendo il naso.  
Max lo fissò sorpreso, ma anche con una punta di interesse più vivace. Charles si sentì nuovamente a disagio e finì il liquore, allungando il braccio perché lui lo servisse ancora. Cosa che Max fece senza obbiezioni.  
-Perchè hai deciso che ti sei stufato di nasconderti?- chiese il monegasco, mentre si liberava delle scarpe e si arrampicava con le gambe sul divano, cercando una posizione comoda ma che gli permettesse di voltarsi completamente verso l'altro pilota.   
In fondo, quello di cui stavano parlando era dannatamente serio, il minimo che Charles poteva fare era dedicare a Max l'attenzione che poteva, nonostante il suo livello di alcol nel sangue fosse spaventosamente alto al momento.  
Max sospirò: C'è una persona che mi piace.- confessò, semplicemente.  
Charles ci rifletté un attimo: Dan!- esclamò poi, additando l'altro con entusiasmo.  
Max rise e lo fissò divertito: Nah.- replicò, ironico.- Oh, io e Dan ci divertiamo un sacco, assieme, ma non è niente di più che una "amicizia con benefici".- precisò. Charles arrossì, ma non disse nulla.- No, è un'altra persona.  
-Lo conosco?  
-Certo. E' un pilota.- spiegò Max.  
-Aspetta, un pilota di Formula 1?  
-Sì, adesso sì. Ma ci conosciamo da molto più tempo e questa cosa risale a tanti anni fa.  
Charles passò mentalmente in rassegna gli amici e conoscenti che avevano in comune lui e Max. Sperò non fosse Pierre, non voleva che il suo migliore amico e il suo più acerrimo nemico iniziassero una relazione sentimentale! Poi guardò Max e si disse che, in fondo, magari non era nemmeno corretto pensare a lui come ad un nemico.  
-Davvero non ci arrivi?!- sbottò Max, stupefatto, ridendo appena davanti alla sua faccia perplessa.  
Charles scosse lentamente la testa, confuso.  
Max scoppiò a ridere istericamente, mandò giù il bicchiere di gin e poi lo posò a terra quando fu vuoto.  
-Sei tu, Charles.- lo informò semplicemente, in tono sereno.- Sei sempre stato tu.  
Charles non disse niente. Gli occhi di Max erano incollati ai suoi adesso, come se ogni frammento d'incertezza che li aveva accompagnati in quella serata fosse sparito tutto in un colpo. Lui si sentiva dannatamente confuso, ma anche insolitamente euforico. Faceva un caldo infernale in quell'appartamento, Max avrebbe dovuto abbassare i riscaldamenti, oppure aprire la finestra. Charles pensò che, magari, sarebbe bastato spogliarsi entrambi... Poi lo baciò.

Quando aprì gli occhi, Charles non riconobbe affatto il posto in cui si trovava. Era quasi sicuro che la sua camera da letto non avesse il soffitto decorato e, comunque, non in quel modo pacchiano.   
La testa gli faceva malissimo e lo stomaco bruciava come se avesse ingoiato fuoco vivo. Si portò una mano al viso per massaggiarsi la fronte e gli occhi, ma servì solo a farlo sentire peggio. Quando provò a muoversi, si rese conto di non essere da solo nel letto. Voltò la testa con lentezza e, nella penombra, riconobbe appena la linea della nuca e delle spalle del ragazzo che dormiva, nudo, accanto a lui.   
...ops.  
Facendo attenzione a non svegliare Max, Charles scostò da parte le coperte e scivolò fuori dal letto. Da terra recuperò boxer e maglietta e, mentre usciva dalla stanza, li indossò velocemente. Trovò il proprio cellulare sul ripiano della cucina, c'erano due chiamate perse e venti messaggi di Daniel, l'ultimo dei quali suonava dannatamente minaccioso. Fece appena a tempo a leggerlo che il telefono prese a squillare tra le sue mani. Aprì la comunicazione per essere certo che il rumore non svegliasse l'altro.  
-CHARLES, CAZZO!- lo aggredì Daniel furiosamente.- Ero quasi certo che Max ti avesse ucciso e io avessi perso in un colpo solo entrambi i miei figli prediletti!  
-...io non sono Abele e lui non è Caino.- obiettò Charles, asciutto.- E non gridare, ho la testa che mi esplode.- lo pregò poi.  
Daniel non replicò, lasciandogli il tempo di prendere fiato e versarsi un bicchiere d'acqua nella speranza che calmasse almeno lo stomaco.  
-Vi siete ubriacati?- Charles assentì a bocca chiusa nel microfono del telefono, mentre mandava giù il bicchiere per intero.- Tu e Max?- insistette Daniel, sempre più stupito.  
-Sì.- borbottò Charles, capendo improvvisamente che non aveva il diritto di dire a Dan quello che Max gli aveva confessato e quanto era successo tra loro. Non prima che lui e Max ne avessero parlato, almeno.- E' una lunga storia.- si limitò a riferire, per cercare di chiudere la telefonata.  
-Non ne dubito. Comincia pure.- lo invitò Daniel, sospettoso.  
-Non ora, Dan, ora devo fare una cosa più urgente.- scorciò Charles a quel punto.  
E anche se Daniel, dall'altra parte, continuava a protestare, si limitò a salutarlo e riattaccare il telefono. Mise giù il bicchiere vuoto e ne versò un secondo. Poi tornò in camera da letto, posando il bicchiere pieno sul comodino dalla parte in cui Max dormiva. Entrò nel bagno ensuite della stanza, aprì il mobiletto sopra il lavandino, individuò un medicinale idoneo e tornò in camera, sedendo sul letto accanto a Max.  
-Maxy.- chiamò, sforzando un tono basso e misurato. Quando l'altro non si mosse, allungò una mano e provò a scuoterlo dolcemente.- Max, sveglia, dobbiamo parlare.- ordinò in tono appena più imperioso.  
Fu ripagato da un miagolio di protesta, mentre Max cercava di sottrarsi alle sue mani e rintanarsi sotto le coperte il più lontano possibile da lui.  
-No, non funziona!- esclamò Charles, leggermente spazientito. Il suo cellulare prese a vibrare furioso, Charles gettò uno sguardo e vide che Daniel aveva ricominciato a mandare messaggi.- Max, dobbiamo _davvero_ parlare!  
L'altro sospirò, si rigirò pancia all'aria e, liberate le braccia dalle lenzuola, le fece ricadere pesantemente sullo stomaco, aprendo uno sguardo sottile a fissare il ragazzo che sedeva accanto a lui.  
-Che c'è?- chiese in tono basso e roco.  
Charles lo fissò attonito. Sul serio?! _Sul serio_ gli chiedeva di cosa dovessero parlare?!  
-Max, nel caso non te ne fossi accorto, stanotte abbiamo fatto sesso.- lo informò sforzandosi di mantenere un tono neutrale.  
-...ok.- convenne Max, interrogativo.- E?  
-E magari dovremmo parlarne?!- sbuffò Charles, a quel punto, esasperato.- O vuoi fare finta che non sia successo niente?  
-Sì, io la reputo la soluzione migliore.- concordò Max, annuendo appena e storcendo il naso quando quel gesto gli provocò una fitta di dolore.  
Charles sgranò gli occhi, indignato: No!- gridò, a quel punto.  
Max mugolò, portando entrambe le mani a coprire la faccia e mormorando in tono impastato: Ti prego, sto malissimo!  
-Sì,- Charles abbassò il tono. Prese il bicchiere, prese le due pillole che aveva trovato nel bagno e gli porse il tutto- ecco.  
Max aprì un occhio e guardò cosa fosse, poi si tirò faticosamente a sedere e mandò giù pillole ed acqua. Quando tornò a guardare Charles, si accorse che il pilota Ferrari lo fissava con un'espressione seria che metteva paura.  
-Charles, di che diavolo vuoi parlare?- insistette, cercando di concentrarsi.  
-Non so tu, ma io non sono abituato a scopare in giro.- ritorse Charles offeso.- Immagino sia un mio limite.  
-Vuoi che ti dica che mi dispiace?- obbiettò Max, allargando le braccia in un gesto teatrale- Mi dispiace! Non volevo farti pensare che fossi uno da una botta e via!  
-...ieri sera sembrava che le cose stessero in modo diverso.- sibilò Charles, assottigliando lo sguardo.  
-Sì, beh...anche se fosse, non cambierebbe nulla!- affermò Max brusco.- Benvenuto nel maschilistico e testosteronico mondo della Formula 1, Charles!  
-Sei un codardo come tuo padre!- gli rinfacciò l'altro, sorridendo bieco.  
Max smise di agitarsi e lo fissò, colpito. Charles si aspettò che gli tirasse un pugno, ma non successe, anzi. Max si sgonfiò, abbassando le spalle e gli occhi.  
Il telefono di Charles vibrò ancora. Un'altra sfilza di messaggi. Max s'innervosì, lo prese e aprì la chat per registrare un vocale astioso.  
-Dan, sono Max. Sono vivo e sto bene, Charles è con me. Smettila di rompere!  
Poi gli restituì il telefono, che Charles prese in modo meccanico e posò sul comodino.  
Max gli fece cenno di spostarsi per permettergli di scivolare fuori dal letto a sua volta e Charles lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre, come lui, recuperava i boxer e si dirigeva, poi, in bagno. Pensò di seguirlo e dirgli di andare a farsi fottere, ma non lo fece. Max tornò in camera dopo qualche minuto, aveva il viso umido e Charles immaginò che se lo fosse sciacquato per cercare di recuperare un po' di lucidità. Si fermò sulla soglia del bagno, le braccia incrociate al petto e uno sguardo rassegnato in faccia.  
-Cosa vorresti, Charles? Ieri sera hai scoperto di piacermi e oggi ti aspetti dichiarazioni d'amore pubbliche e un finale da film per ragazzine?- chiese con una certa amarezza.  
Charles scosse la testa. Non era così infantile, certo che no!  
-Non lo so.- disse, invece- Però mi sembra anche ingiusto dire "non è stato niente", se non è quello che pensi.  
-Charles, tra te e la Formula 1, per me è più importante continuare a correre.- ritorse secco l'olandese.   
E Charles annuì soltanto, capiva quel pensiero anche se non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a condividerlo se avesse trovato davvero la persona giusta per sè. Forse lui non lo era per Max, nonostante quello che aveva detto.  
-Questa cosa non può funzionare, mio padre ha ragione.- continuò il pilota Red Bull.- Dimentichiamoci che sia successo e passiamo oltre, ok?  
-Come te e Daniel?- sorrise amaro Charles- Ogni tanto ci becchiamo in hotel o a casa di uno dei due e lasciamo che tutto resti non detto?  
-Io e Daniel non siamo mai stati una cosa seria.- scosse la testa Max, senza rendersi conto di stare implicitamente ammettendo che sì, provava dei sentimenti veri per il ragazzo seduto davanti a lui.  
Charles non glielo fece notare. Si alzò quietamente, si rivestì in silenzio e, solo quando ebbe infilato le proprie scarpe, seduto sul divano in soggiorno con una bottiglia di vodka e una di gin vuote davanti a sè sul pavimento, tornò a guardare l'altro pilota.  
-Io e i miei saremo a Monaco fino a dopo Capodanno. Non mi sembra giusto che tu debba stare qui da solo. Vieni da me.- invitò semplicemente.  
Max sbuffò un sorrisetto e scosse al testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo davanti alla sua ostinazione: Davvero non capisci, Charles.- commentò aspro.  
-Non ti sto chiedendo niente, Max!- ritorse lui, arrabbiato e ferito.- Ti sto solo invitando a passare le vacanze con noi e a non buttare tutto nella spazzatura per una stupida paura e senza nemmeno provare a vedere se funziona!  
-Charles. Per favore.- lo pregò Max in tono fermo, additando la porta.- Vai fuori da casa mia.- ordinò, cercando di mantenere un tono impassibile ma di non suonare troppo rude.  
Lo sguardo ferito dell'altro lo colpì come non avrebbe pensato. Chiuse gli occhi per non ricambiarlo, deglutì e continuò ad indicare la porta. Charles gli passò accanto senza dire niente. Max avvertì la sua presenza perchè lo sfiorò appena e, anche se sentì le gambe tremare, si sforzò di restare impassibile fino a quando la porta di casa non si fu richiusa alle spalle del monegasco.   
A quel punto esalò un respiro enorme e si lasciò cadere a sedere a terra, raccogliendo le ginocchia al petto e nascondendo il viso contro di esse.

Lorenzo e Arthur lo avevano aspettato per finire di decorare l'albero. Charles ne era stato talmente felice da esplodere nel primo vero sorriso di quella giornata, quando il fratello minore gli aveva aperto la porta agitandogli contro una pallina dorata e il fratello maggiore gli aveva gridato dal salotto che "nessuna donna poteva giustificare il fatto che avesse dormito fuori senza chiedere il suo consenso!". Per fortuna, Charles sapeva che sua madre era una persona abbastanza intelligente e non avrebbe davvero fatto domande su dove avesse passato la notte.  
Charles aveva salutato anche lei, che stava finendo di preparare gli ultimi piatti per un cenone della Vigilia che nessuno di loro sarebbe stato in grado di finire di mangiare, e si era diretto alla propria camera con l'intenzione di farsi una lunga doccia, infilarsi qualcosa di comodo e dimenticare tutto quello che Max gli aveva detto.  
_E tutto quello che era successo tra loro._  
La doccia non aveva funzionato come sperato, però. Charles ne era uscito ancora più consapevole di sè e di quanto accaduto. Non poteva ricordare _esattamente_ come fossero andate le cose, sia lui sia Max erano ben oltre il proprio limite la sera prima. Ma non riusciva comunque a togliersi dalla mente l'impressione di quel primo bacio scambiato sul divano, delle mani dell'altro su di sè, della sua bocca che lo accarezzava...C'era qualcosa di sbagliato nel fatto che, dopo solo una notte di stupido sesso che neppure poteva ricordare completamente, sentisse già la sensazione di qualcosa di mancante, come un dolore sordo alla base di un fianco. Charles aveva chiuso l'acqua, ricacciato quella sensazione in fondo alla mente e aveva cercato la tuta più comoda e calda che potesse trovare fra le innumerevoli che riempivano il suo armadio.  
Arthur e Lorenzo erano serviti a fargli dimenticare i residui di quel dolore sordo. Mentre addobbavano i rami più alti dell'albero, Arthur, arrampicato sulla scala, ruppe quattro decorazioni diverse e si lamentò come se fossero stati i due fratelli a farlo e non lui. Charles e Lorenzo risero e il più grande passò al più giovane dei tre la stella da porre in cima, raccomandandosi di non far cadere anche quella. Arthur gli rispose malissimo, sua madre lo rimproverò e poi la stella fu al suo posto, al sicuro in cima all'albero.  
Il campanello della porta dell'appartamento avvisò che avevano ospiti.  
-Charles, tesoro, aspettavi qualcuno?- chiese sua madre, voltandosi sorpresa mentre apparecchiava la tavola.  
Charles scosse la testa, ma si diresse all'ingresso. Non controllò di chi si trattasse, aprì la porta senza pensarci, dal salotto gli arrivò la voce di Arthur che dava disposizioni su come risistemare i pacchetti ai piedi dell'albero e Charles sorrise, specchiando quel sorriso in quello incerto di Max non appena si fu voltato verso la soglia.  
-...Max!- lo riconobbe dopo un momento.  
L'altro gli mostrò una busta piena di pacchetti incartati: Buon Natale, Charles.- augurò.  
Il sorriso di Charles si allargò. Si spostò immediatamente per fargli spazio e lasciarlo entrare e poi gli indicò rapidamente la strada per il salotto, dove si trovava la sua famiglia.  
-Non dovevi disturbarti a prendere dei regali!- lo rimproverò, ma la sua voce non riusciva a contenere l'entusiasmo e Max rise, mentre il resto della famiglia Leclerc lo riconosceva.  
-Maxy!- esclamò la madre di Charles, sorridendo anche lei.- Ma da quanto tempo!  
-Buonasera, Signora.- salutò lui, educatamente, ricambiando la stretta con cui lei lo abbracciò.  
-Santo Cielo, quanto sei cresciuto!- ridacchiò ancora la donna.  
Lorenzo si fece avanti per stringere calorosamente la mano a Max, mentre Arthur fu l'unico a fissarlo astioso da lontano. Charles lo spinse discretamente in direzione del pilota Red Bull, facendogli cenno di comportarsi per bene.  
-Ciao, Max.- borbottò Arthur a quel punto.  
-Ciao, Arthur.- ricambiò lui, senza avvicinarsi per non innervosirlo ulteriormente.  
-Ti fermi con noi, vero?- chiese, intanto, la madre di Charles. E siccome era chiaro che non avrebbe accettato un "no" come risposta, si diresse in cucina senza aspettare che Max ne fornisse una.  
-Oh, questi sono per voi.- spiegò intanto l'olandese, sfilando i pacchetti ad uno ad uno dalla busta ed elencando.- Questo è per Lorenzo, questo è per vostra madre, questo per te, Arthur...- Prese l'ultimo pacchettino e si voltò, ghignando, verso Charles.- Questo è per te.- annunciò porgendogli il pacchetto.  
-Davvero, non dovevi.  
-Aprilo prima di ringraziarmi.- ritorse lui, divertito.   
Charles lo fissò con sospetto, ma accettò il regalo e fece come gli aveva detto. Si avvicinò alla tavola, prese un coltello e tagliò il nastro che chiudeva la confezione. Quando la spacchettò, si accorse che si trattava della stecca di cioccolato al cocco di cui avevano parlato la sera prima. Rise. Era proprio _quella_ stecca, considerato che la confezione era aperta e Max aveva già cominciato a mangiarla.   
-Pensavo avessi detto che non me ne avresti offerto!- considerò Charles, senza pensarci.  
Solo a quel punto, si voltò verso Lorenzo, per accorgersi che suo fratello aveva cambiato espressione e lo guardava interrogativo. Max era arrossito. Il più grande girò lo sguardo da lui a Charles e ghignò, senza commentare.  
La madre dei ragazzi rientrò portando un vassoio enorme, pieno di antipasti, e trillò vivacemente: A lavarsi le mani e a tavola!- prima di depositarlo in mezzo alle decorazioni che adornavano il tavolo da pranzo.- Charles, tu dammi una mano ad apparecchiare per Max, per favore.- ordinò ancora, mentre i figli uscivano.- Arthur!- lo richiamò sua madre. Il ragazzo affacciò la testa nel vano della porta, ma lei non si voltò- Accompagna Max nel bagno degli ospiti e appendi il suo cappotto, grazie. Tesoro,- chiese, poi, voltandosi all'olandese- spero che ti piacciano le ostriche.  
-Le adoro, grazie.- rispose lui, prima di seguire il più piccolo dei Leclerc.  
Charles non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Sua madre lo guardò.  
-Charles?- chiamò con dolcezza. Lui alzò lo sguardo.- E' tutto a posto?- chiese lei discretamente.  
Charles fece spallucce e poi ammise soltanto: Veramente non lo so ancora.- Poi finì di apparecchiare e le scoccò un bacio sulla tempia.

Charles e Max sedevano da soli sul divano. Il grande albero era l'unica illuminazione nella stanza, con le sue luci intermittenti. Tutti gli altri ospiti della casa si erano ritirati a dormire dopo aver rinnovato gli auguri che si erano già scambiati prima di iniziare la cena.  
Non viveva un Natale così da molto tempo, considerò Charles, fissando di sottecchi il ragazzo seduto al suo fianco. Max guardava distrattamente il gioco di ombre sul muro, fingendo di non sentire lo sguardo dell'altro su di sè. A Charles venne voglia di chiedergli se anche per lui era vero, se anche per Max quello era un Natale diverso. Speciale.  
Non credeva che sarebbe stato così facile accoglierlo in casa. Forse era il ricordo di quando erano bambini – sua madre era stata sempre iperprotettiva e, all'epoca, aveva più di una volta reagito male al comportamento di Jos nei confronti del figlio, quindi non c'era da stupirsi che riaverlo intorno non la disturbasse affatto e, anzi, le facesse provare quel senso materno di appartenenza. Arthur aveva fatto appena più resistenza. Charles aveva riso un po' del suo atteggiamento da "sei il rivale di mio fratello, non puoi pensare che io ti dimostri rispetto!", che si era comunque infranto dopo poche chiacchiere con Max. Lorenzo...beh, Charles non aveva mai avuto alcun dubbio che Lorenzo sarebbe stato il primo ad accettare quella presenza. Come lui, sentiva il bisogno istintivo di proteggere e consolare gli altri, quindi Charles non aveva dovuto spiegare la ragione per cui aveva invitato Max Verstappen a passare il Natale con loro.   
E poi Max aveva reso tutto ancora più semplice. Charles era rimasto stupito di come l'altro si fosse mostrato _completamente_ diverso dall'arrogante, tagliente, ironico bastardo che si atteggiava ad essere dentro e fuori la pista. Era stato gentile, divertente, educato...a Charles non dispiaceva affatto quel lato morbido del suo carattere. Daniel gli aveva detto, più di una volta, che esisteva, ma era la prima occasione in cui riusciva a farci i conti personalmente. Forse era vero e Max Verstappen era una persona molto più dolce di quello che si potesse pensare a conoscerlo superficialmente.  
-Che c'è?- sbottò all'improvviso l'olandese, voltandosi con un sorriso ad incrociare i suoi occhi.  
Charles scosse la testa, senza sapere cosa rispondere.  
-Alla fine, hai accettato il mio invito.- disse, invece. Max annuì soltanto.- Vuol dire che possiamo semplicemente vedere come va?- chiese Charles.  
Max non rispose. Charles lo vide avvicinarsi piano, scivolando sul divano, lasciandogli il tempo per ritrarsi. Non lo fece.  
-Stasera non siamo ubriachi.- lo sentì sussurrare quietamente. Lo sguardo di Charles si fece interrogativo. Il viso di Max era appena appena oltre il suo, i nasi che si sfioravano.- Vuol dire che, se ci baciamo, lo avremo voluto davvero.


End file.
